Felices 32, Draco Malfoy
by Ophelia Greengrass
Summary: Draco Maloy cumple treinta dos años el 5 de Junio del 2012 y la verdad, el apuesto rubio no la ha pasado tan mal ese día, al menos lo ha pasado mucho mejor de lo que hubiera llegado a imaginar años atrás. Un cumpleaños idea, de eso no se podía quejar.


**Disclaimer: **Todo lo reconocible de Harry Potter es propiedad de_ J.K Rowling_.

**¡Feliz cumpleaños, Draco Malfoy!**

**Este fic también fue escrito para el **_Reto "Cumpleaños en el 2012"_

**No, no se imaginan lo emocionada y boba que ando hoy. Hoy que nuestro rubio adorado cumple sus 32 años. Sí, lo sé, estoy loca, pero me hacía mucha ilusión desde que comenzó el mes y por eso no había publicado nada, hasta hoy.**

**¡El primer fic de Junio es en honor a Draco y su cumpleaños y claro que subiré más para él!**

**Pero mientras tanto, espero que les guste y lo disfruten ^^ ¡A celebrar!**

* * *

**Felices 32, Draco Malfoy**

Despertó como siempre, apenas y abriendo los ojos por una milésima de segundo, para luego volverlos a cerrar y removerse en las suaves sabanas de seda negra que lo arropaban, dispuesto a dormir un poco más. Sintió el delicado toque de unos fríos dedos que mariposeaban por uno de sus brazos descubiertos. Intentó ignorarlos, pero la caricia fue remplazada por fugaces besos.

—Despierta, mi amor —ronroneó su mujer, sin dejar de salpicar húmedos besos por su pálida piel.

—Dejadme, Astoria. Quiero dormir —gruñó él, arrugando un poco el entrecejo, pero aún con los ojos cerrados, poniéndose de lado para darle la espalda.

—No seas perezoso, ya son las siete —susurró mimosa, acercándose a su oreja para morder ligeramente el lóbulo de la oreja del rubio, quien se giró para encararla, algo molesto por la insistencia.

—Por lo mismo —se quejó, tomando a su mujer y jalándola para atraparla entre sus brazos, evitando que siguiera con las provocaciones.— Dejad que duerma —pidió, al tiempo que se apoyaba sobre ella, usándola como almohada.

—Scorpius no tardará en venir —informó, con tono divertido, pero quedándose quieta.

—Lo dudo, es demasiado temprano y a él también le gusta dormir hasta tarde —susurró Draco, cayendo nuevamente al mundo de los sueños.

—Yo dudo que se quede dormido justamente hoy —murmuró ella, sonriente. Sabía que el efecto que produciría ese comentario en su marido.

—¿Que tiene de especial hoy? —interrogó, abriendo los ojos y enarcando las cejas, levantándose un poco para ver cara a cara a su esposa.

—No puedes ser tan despistado, mi amor —rió por lo bajo, negando con la cabeza y mirando divertida como el rubio seguía con cara de no entender lo que pasaba.— Cinco de Junio, mi amor. Tu cumpleaños —confesó con una sonrisa radiante.

Las mejillas del hombre se tiñeron ligeramente de rojo y carraspeó, rascándose la cabeza de forma nerviosa y avergonzada. Sin duda era caso perdido.

—Lo había olvidado por completo —confesó apenado.

—Lo sé, has estado muy ocupado con las inversiones en Escocia que no has tenido tiempo para nada, pero por eso me tienes a mí —dijo con ternura.

—¿Qué haría sin ti, bonita? —susurró, sonriendo de medio lado.

—Perecerías bajo documentos de trabajo hasta que Blaise apareciera para llevarte a rastras a algún bar —bromeó, acariciando el rostro puntiagudo de su esposo, con ese cariño que siempre le profesaba.

—Te amo, bonita —contestó, riendo un poco.

Draco tomó la mano de Astoria y la besó, para luego incorporarse un poco. En un ágil movimiento se colocó sobre ella, aprisionándola entre la cama y su propio cuerpo, para enseguida atrapar los apetitosos labios de su mujer.

Se besaron con lentitud, degustando de sus bocas sin ninguna prisa. No, no había prisa después de diez años de casados. La lengua del Malfoy se adentró a la boquita de Astoria reclamándola como suya y haciéndola estremecer ante el húmedo contacto de lengua contra lengua. Él sintió las manos de la mujer acariciando su espalda, suavemente de arriba a abajo y ante el frío contacto de las manos de Astoria contra su tibia piel, se sobresaltó. Involuntariamente le mordió el labio inferior.

Astoria gimió y dándole un golpesito, rompió el beso.

—Mordelón —recriminó, pasando su lengua por el labio que había sangrado un poco.

—Lo siento —respondió con voz ronca, extasiado al ver a su mujer con los labios rojos y su lenguita de fuera.

Una parte de su anatomía reaccionó como la de cualquier hombre que hubiera visto así a Astoria y sutilmente se presionó contra ella, para dejarle saber su estado. Sin embargo, cuando una sonrisa picara se formaba en el rostro de la pareja, la puerta de la habitación se abrió.

—¡Papá! ¡Papá! —llamó un pequeño rubio de seis años, quien entró corriendo al lugar, parándose en seco frente a la cama de sus padres.— ¿Qué están haciendo? —preguntó con inocencia, con sus ojos grises muy abiertos.

—Jugábamos —respondió Draco con naturalidad, saliendo de encima de su esposa, para sentarse en la cama y golpear el colchón, animando a su hijo para que subiera con ellos. Scorpius sonrió de forma amplia, saltando para quedar en medio de su padre y madre.

—Entonces, ¿mamá ya te felicitó? —interrogó el pequeño, frunciendo sus cejitas rubias y mirando con reproche a su mami.

—No, mi pequeño príncipe, teníamos un trato y lo he cumplido —dijo Astoria, sonriendo. La carita del pequeño Malfoy se iluminó y se abrazó a su padre.

—¡Feliz cumpleaños, papá! —gritó, robando una risa enternecida a sus padres.

—Gracias, Scorpius —contestó el hombre, abrazando también a su hijo.

—Gracias, mami —añadió el pequeño, mirando a la mujer que sonreía.

—De nada, mi pequeño —declaró ella, uniéndose al abrazo.— ¡Mis hombres! —exclamó, lanzándose sobre ellos para apretujarlos.

Los rubios rieron y se quejaron, para luego ser ellos los que se pusieron sobre la castaña. Entre risas, cosquillas y almohadazos, juguetearon en la cama, terminando por deshacerla, sin reparar mucho sobre si andaban en ropa interior o pijama, finalmente eran familia. Posiblemente por el escándalo que desataron con esa batalla campal, llamaron la atención de los otros habitantes de la mansión.

—¡Merlín! —dijo Narcissa, apareciendo en la puerta de la habitación, aunque su expresión no lucía para nada molesta, al contrario.— Y yo que he venido a despertarlos —comentó, sonriente y negando con la cabeza. La rubia mujer ya vestía adecuadamente, como siempre. Raro sería estar listo antes que ella.

—¿Pero qué pasó aquí? —indagó Lucius, asomándose desde detrás de su esposa y ahí sí que Astoria se sonrojó y cubrió.

—Jugábamos, abuelo —respondió el más pequeño de los Malfoy, corriendo a donde los padres de su papá.

—Ya veo —dijo la mujer rubia, sonriendo y tomando a su nieto para cargarlo. Era tan pequeño y ligero como Draco a esa edad.— Pero tus papis se tiene que arreglar y tu también jovencito —sentenció ella.

—Pero nos estábamos divirtiendo —replicó Scorpius, arrugando su naricita respingona, justo como lo hacía su mamá cuando se molestaba.

—Hazle caso a tu abuela, mi amor y ahorita desayunaremos juntos —pidió Astoria, usando las sabanas de la cama como si fuera una túnica griega.

El pequeño rubio refunfuñó como buen Malfoy mimado y se dejó llevar en brazos de su abuela. Lucius cerró la puerta sin siquiera mirar hacia adentro y dejó a la pareja a solas. Ambos se miraron y sonrieron de manera picara.

—¿Te quieres bañar? —preguntó Astorias, dejando caer la sabana y de paso, bajó los tirantes de su pijama, permitiendo que la prenda se deslizara hasta el suelo, regalándole a su marido una linda vista se su cuerpo.

—No exactamente, pero creo que el agua tibia me caería muy bien —respondió el rubio, extendiéndole la mano, como quien pide que le concedan una pieza de baile en una fiesta.

Ella no dudó en aceptar y tomados de la mano, se adentraron al baño de su habitación...

Dos horas después se encontraban arreglándose y dispuestos a bajar para desayunar con el resto de la familia.

—Cuanto tardaron —comentó Lucius, quien leía El Profeta, sentado a la cabecera de la mesa como siempre, con su plato vacío. Draco y Astoria prefirieron no contestar, no era ni sería la primera vez que recibieran un comentario así por parte del patriarca de los Malfoy. Ambos tomaron asiento en sus lugares y sonriendo.

—Krusken —llamó Narcissa y un elfo domestico apareció.— El desayuno —ordenó.

—Enseguida, mi señora —murmuró la criatura, tronando los dedos para que la comida apareciera en los platos de sus amos.

Los Malfoy desayunaron tranquilamente entre una charla amena y varias risas. En menos de una hora, cada cual se puso a hacer lo propio para la celebración de la fiesta de cumpleaños de Draco. No, no era ningún secreto, aunque el rubio lo hubiera olvidado, su madre y su esposa se habían encargado previamente de organizar todo. De verdad, ¿qué haría él sin esas dos mujeres?

Así que mientras Draco jugaba con Scorpius sobre las escobas -la del menor de juguete-, las mujeres coordinaban todo y Lucius simplemente observaba distancia, carraspeando cuando algo no le parecía. Para antes de medio día el jardín de la mansión Maloy estaba espléndidamente arreglado y los anfitriones, como el cumpleañero decidieron ir a cambiarse de ropa y ponerse más presentables para las visitas que estaban por llegar. Las cuales aparecieron puntuales a las dos de la tarde.

—Feliz cumpleaños, hermano —manifestó Zabini a lo lejos, acompañado de una mujer que por su pinta no parecía ser de muy buena reputación, pero fuera de la mirada desdeñosa de Lucius, nadie comentó nada sobre Mary o Darcy o como se llamara la rubia que iba del brazo del moreno.

—Gracias, Balise —ambos hombres se dieron la mano y luego unos fraternales golpes en la espalda.

—Lo vas a romper, Zabini —dijo la chillona voz de Pansy, quien había aparecido detrás de ellos. Con sus usuales vestidos rosas, que por más que le dijeran que no era su color, la mujer lo seguía usando, junto a su estilo de cabello negro, lacio y corto.

—Bueno, dale, te lo dejo —concedió el aludido, alejándose en compañía de su pareja y hiendo a saludar a los demás que andaban por ahí.

—Un placer verte, Pansy —saludó Astoria, mirando fijamente a la amiga de su esposo. Podría pasar, años o siglos, pero la antigua Greengrass jamás bajaría la defensa ante la presencia de Parkinson. Que fuera solterona a los treinta, solo era señal de que la mujer seguía enamorada de su esposo.

—Hola, Astoria —respondió la pelinegra, para después voltear a ver al hombre y abrazarlo de forma efusiva.— ¡Felicidades, Draco! —gritó, emocionada.

—Gracias, Pansy —contestó el rubio, cerrando los ojos con fuerza y haciendo una mueca de molestia por el grito que había dado en su oído.

—¡Merlín! Lo vas a dejar sordo antes de tiempo —se quejó Daphne Nott, quien iba de la mano de su marido.

—¡Ash! Ya no dejan que uno se emocione —refunfuñó la mujer, a lo que todos rieron, sin falta.

—Feliz cumpleaños, Draco —felicitó Theodore, extendiéndole su mano.

—Gracias, Theo —dijo el cumpleañero, estrechando la mano de su amigo.

—Ay, cuñadito. Ya estás viejo —se burló la rubia hermana de Astoria.

—Ya sabes, Daphne. Es como los vinos, entre más años, más bueno —comentó la castaña, sonriendo con arrogancia.

—Eso nadie lo discute —acotó Pansy, antes de sonreír y retirarse por ahí, con suerte encontraría a alguien más a quien a acosar.

La fiesta siguió un rumbo tranquilo, que apenas se animó con los niños que corrían y jugaban por ahí. Scorpius y su primo Richard, hijo de los Nott, eran los únicos que realmente parecían estarse divirtiendo en grande. Aunque Draco quiso darse el lujo de montar en escoba con ello, algunos miembros del ministerio aparecieron por ahí, enfrascandolo en platicas tan aburridas que la propia Astoria huyó con escusa de ir a buscar el pastel.

Aunque Draco no podía quejarse del buen trato que le dieron y que muchas platicas sí fueron entretenidas, sobre todo aquellas que incluían recuerdos de años pasados, gratos recuerdo cabe destacar, porque también hubo algunos desagradables. La canción de feliz cumpleaños no pudo faltar a la hora del pastel y el rubio apagó las velas con ayuda de su hijo y su sobrino.

—¿Qué pediste de deseo, papá? —preguntó el pequeño Scorpius, espantando el humo de las velas con sus manitas.

—Es secreto, pequeño, sino no se cumple —respondió Draco, riendo un poco y guiñándole un ojo a su esposa que estaba ahí a su lado.

Rebanadas del pastel de nube de fresa se sirvieron en compañía de una taza de té ingles. La fiesta continuó pasando entre más charlas entre adultos y dos pequeños niños que sufrían las consecuencias del azúcar, con dos hermanas que andaban detrás de sus hijos para que no se fueran a lastimar. Al cabo de unas cuantas horas la reunión se dio por terminada, antes de que el sol se ocultara. Se podría decir que había terminado temprano, pero tomando en cuenta que se trataba de un día entre semana y que muchos de los invitados habían salido del trabajo para irle a felicitar, el rubio se daba por más que satisfecho al final.

—¿Quieres que no lo llevemos? —preguntó Daphne, refiriéndose a Scorpius, quien platicaba de escobas con su primo.— Ya sabes, así pasaran lo que resta del día juntos —añadió con complicidad.

—No creo que a Draco le agrade la idea, se divierte con él —respondió Astoria, sonriendo a su hermana.— Me gusta más la idea de que se distraiga un rato, jugando a ser niño otra vez —comentó, soñadora y mirando a los dos pequeños. El hijo de Daphne era casi idéntico a Theo, con diferencia de que el pequeño tenía los ojos color azul claro, como su madre, y un carácter de los mil demonios, cortesía Greengrass.

—Vale, solo decía —contestó la mayor, encogiéndose de hombros.

—Aunque podrías dejar que se Richard se quedara —dijo tranquilamente la castaña.

—¿Estás segura? —indagó la señora de Nott, pero antes de que Astoria contestara, notaron como Draco y Blaise aparecían con dos escobas de juguetes para los niños y dos escobas profesionales para ellos, sin contar que llevaban las antiguas pelotas que el rubio usaba para entrar en sus tiempos de buscador.

—Bien, aprovecharemos que tu madre no sería capaz de matarme en mi cumpleaños —bromeó Draco, abriendo el baúl donde estaban guardadas dos Bludgers, una Quaffle y la primera Snitch que había atrapado y que se la había quedado.

—Atrevete a soltar las Blugdgers y te romperé la Nimbus en la cabeza, mi amor —advirtió Astoria a distancia, mirando con una sonrisa a los cuatro jugadores entusiastas que ya planeaban tomar como campo de Quiddtich el jardín.

—Tranquila, Tory, que solo jugaremos con la Quaffle y con la Snith —respondió Blaise, tomando la pelota roja, mientras el rubio sacaba su apreciada pequeña pelota dorada con alas.— Aquí solo somos tres cazadores y un buscador algo añejo —bromeó.

—¡Dos buscadores! —corrigió Draco, tomando a su hijo.— Y no estoy añejo —añadió, dándole una miada asesina a su amigo.

—Pero Richard y yo queremos ser cazadores como tío Blaise y como McCormack de Puddlemere United —se defendió el pequeño Malfoy, levantando su escoba de juguete en una pose heroica, ante la atónita mirada de su padre.

—Pero el buscador siempre se lleva la gloria aunque el equipo no gane, si atrapas la Snitch eres un héroe para las chicas —argumentó el hombre, sosteniendo la Snitch dorada en alto.— Tu madre siempre me recibía con un beso cuando la atrapaba...

—¡Corrección! —intervino Daphne.— Tú te comías a mi pobre hermanita indefensa a besos con la excusa de estar emocionado por haber atrapado la Snitch —delató la rubia con una sonrisa mordaz, provocando el sonrojo de Malfoy y la risa de los pequeños y otros presentes.

—¡Detalles! —dijo Draco, rascándose la barbilla, y cerrando el baúl con las Blugdgers.

—Ya, amor, solo tengan cuidado —pidió Astoria, sonriente y haciendo señas para animarlos a que se pusieran a jugar.

—Tranquila, yo me encargaré que tu marido no se rompa algún hueso como lo hacía antes —molestó el moreno, posicionándose en su escoba.

—Yo no me rompía los huesos —gruñó Draco, fulminando a Zabini con la mirada, mientras los dos pequeños reían.

Los adultos no tardaron en montar en sus escobas, igual que los pequeños, aunque las escobas de juguete solo se levantaban dos metros y medio del suelo. Así comenzaron a lanzarse la Quaffle entre ellos, mientra la brillante Snitch volaba detrás del rubio mayor, como si fuera su mascota.

—¿Por qué no mejor se quedan a cenar? —sugirió la menor de las hermanas Greengrass, contemplando la alegre escena.— ¿O Theo tiene algo que hacer?

—No, realmente está muy animado hablando con Lucius sobre no sé que cosa que quieren importar a América —respondió Daphne con tranquilidad y una sonrisa.— Ahora le digo, pero antes vamos por un vaso de agua que muero de sed —pidió, dándose la vuelta para entrar a la mansión.

Ambas se dirigieron a la sala, donde tronando los dedos pidieron unos vasos de agua helada, mientras cotilleaban sobre como Pansy se había con Adrian Pucey al acabar la fiesta. Seguramente la pelinegra, para esas alturas, debería ya de estar preocupada por no haberse casado años atrás cuando aún tenía pretendientes. Rieron y siguieron criticando un poco más a las mujeres de la fiesta, hasta que Narcissa apareció, pidiéndoles que la acompañaran a tomar una taza más de té antes de la cena.

Las tres hermosas mujeres salieron a los jardines que ya estaban cubiertos por un manto naranja. Draco, Blaise, Scorpius y Richard seguían jugando por todo el jardín, aunque era evidente la diferencia de edad y habilidad, sobre todo cuando los mayores se lucían por la altura que tomaban sus escobas y por las piruetas que realizaban sin ningún esfuerzo. Zabini ya había pasado volando dos veces por encima de Nott para quitarle la cuchara de la mano, aunque Richard luego le regresaba la cuchara a su padre que seguía hablando con el patriarca de los Malfoy en la única mesa que quedaba de la fiesta. Los elfos ya habían recogido todo rastro de la fiesta.

Las mujeres se sentaron donde Lucius y Theo seguían charlando y mirando de reojo a los jugadores, no fuera a ser que los atacaran con la Quaffle. Los elfos sirvieron cinco tazas de té caliente para los que estaban en la mesa y dejaron cuatro vasos de crista con una taza de té helado, que los jugadores se tomaron en menos tiempo de lo que decían Quidditch.

El sol se ocultó por completo y bajo el manto azul salpicado con estrellas, todos entraron en la casa para cenar algo de carne con verduras y de postre lo que milagrosamente había quedado del pastel de cumpleaños. Sorprendentemente, los pequeños cayeron rendidos antes de terminar el postre y fue entonces cuando los invitados por fin se despidieron, dejando solo aquellos con apellido Malfoy en la mansión.

—Yo lo llevo a dormir, cariño —dijo Narcissa, cargando a su nieto que verdaderamente lucía como un angelito.

—No —respondió Draco ante el ofrecimiento, extendiendo sus brazos.— Hoy quiero acostarlo yo —pidió y su madre no le negó nada.

Los dos mayores se despidieron de su hijo y su nuera, para ir a dormir. Mientras que Astoria y Draco llevaron a su pequeño hijo a su habitación. El rubio acostó a Scorpius en la cama, mientras su esposa buscaba el pijama de dragones verdes que tenía el pequeño, para cambiarlo.

—Gracias —pronunció claramente Draco, sentando en la cama a un lado de su hijo, pero mirando a su mujer que se aproximaba a ellos.

—¿De qué amor? —preguntó la castaña, sacando su varita para hacer más ágil el cambio de ropa en el pequeño cambio.

—Por la fiesta —contestó con suavidad, alejándose un poco para darle espacio a Astoria.

—Tu madre también la organizó y bueno los invitados hicieron lo suyo en parte —comentó sonriente la mujer, arropando a su pequeño y dándole un beso en la frente para dejarlo dormir tranquilo.

—Lo sé, pero te debo más a ti que a nadie —murmuró el hombre, imitando a Astoria y dándole un beso en la frente a Scorpius.

—No me debes nada, Draco —aclaró ella con suavidad, poniendo una de sus manos sobre el hombro del rubio.

—Me diste a mi hijo, sin él no la habría pasado tan bien hoy —comenzó a decir, girándose lentamente para tomar a su mujer en brazos.— Me diste fuerza para seguir, ni siquiera sé si estaría vivo hoy en día si no fuera por ti —añadió pegándola a su cuerpo.

—No digas eso —susurró Astoria, tomando con sus dos manos el rostro de su esposo y poniéndose de puntitas para pegar sus frentes.— Ni siquiera pienses en ello, mejor disfruta del tiempo que tenemos, los años que han pasado y los que aún quedan por vivir —dijo antes de fundirse en un dulce beso. Él le respondió, cerrando los ojos al contacto con esa boca azucarada que siempre tenía dulces palabras para él.

Se dejaron llevar a pesar de estar en la habitación de su hijo y las manos traviesas de Draco encontraron la forma de meterse bajo el vestido de su mujer, para acariciar sus piernas y un poco más. Obviamente que Astoria no se quedó quieta ante ello y desfajando a su marido comenzó a acariciar su firme abdomen por debajo de la camisa. Casi sin querer al rubio se le escapó un jadeo cuando ella rozó su parte más sensible.

—Váyanse a otro lugar—masculló el pequeño rubio, removiéndose entre las sabanas, provocando que sus padres se separaran de golpe, casi cayendo del susto.— Pavos tontos, esa es mi escoba... —siguió balbuceando el niño y los adultos rieron disimuladamente.

—Pero si habla dormido como tú —molestó Astoria, mientras se acomodaba un poco el vestido.

—Yo no hablo dormido, lo que pasa es que tú sueñas con mi voz, amor —se defendió, fajándose más o menos la camisa para salir de la habitación de su hijo y dirigirse a la de ellos.

Entraron a su habitación y cerraron con llave, ella encendió con la varita la araña de cristal que pendía del techo y él tiró en la cama, exhausto.

—¿Mi guapo buscador quiere un masaje? —sugirió Astoria, acercándose a él, mientras se deshacía de su ropa por el camino.

—Hmm... hace años que no me hacías un ofrecimiento así —bromeó el rubio, incorporándose a la cama, apoyado en los codos y mirando a su mujer con lujuria, terminando de desvestirle con la mirada. Aún quedaban cuatro horas para que el 5 de Junio se acabara y Draco no pensaba desaprovechar ni un poco las horas que le quedaban de su cumpleaños.

—Mentiroso, sabes que te he dado masajes muy seguido —argumentó ella, subiéndose a la cama y sentándose a horcajadas sobre él.

—Claro, le ofreces masajes a tu esposo, pero no al extraordinario buscador —alardeó con una sonrisa de medio lado, tomando a su mujer de la cadera para pegarla un poco más a él.— Diría que no me gano un buen masaje de esos desde que repetimos año en Hogwarts, o sea hace más de diez años —añadió, juguetón.

—Bueno, hace más de diez años que no te lucías tanto en la escoba —ronroneó ella.— Y no, no vale cuando volabas con Zabini y los otros los fines de semana, porque ahí jugabas como guardián —añadió ante el gracioso puchero que había puesto el rubio.

—¿Entonces me darás un masaje o mi regalo? —cuestionó el hombre, ignorando ese último comentario, pues recordaba muy bien como le metían goles en esos fines de semana y por perder terminaba pagando los boletos para los partidos de Quidditch.

—¿Tu regalo? ¿Que acaso no te gustó la capa de piel de dragón que te regalé? —contestó con un fingido aire de estar ofendida.

—Oh, sabes bien a lo que me refiero, bonita—insistió él, girándose hábilmente en la cama para quedar sobre ella.— Desde la mañana que estoy esperando... —susurró con voz ronca y Astoria sonrió de manera picara.

—Feliz cumpleaños, mi príncipe —murmuró ella, acariciando el rostro de su esposo.

—Tenía también mucho que no me llamabas así —comentó él, perdiéndose en la mirada esmeralda de la castaña.

—Es que con el paso del tiempo te has vuelto mi rey —respondió Astoria.— Pero siendo tu cumpleaños, digamos que los años no cuenta hoy —finalizó, besando a Draco con lentitud. Él se dejó llevar sin poner objeción, podría ser su príncipe, su rey, su buscador, lo que quisiera, lo único que le importaba era ser de ella.

Ella a quien amaba con todo el corazón, a quien le agradecía estar cumpliendo 32, porque en esos días oscuros de su juventud jamás pensó que llegaría a vivir tanto. No había día que no agradeciera tenerla a su lado y no había cumpleaños que no recordara como ella lo había sacado adelante, como cada año era un logro y un paso más lejos de ese hoyo negro que había sido marcado con una serpiente saliendo de un cráneo. Su único deseo cada año cuando apagaba las velas, era seguir manteniendo esa oscura época lejos de su vida, aunque sabía que en algún momento Scorpius se enteraría y preguntaría, lo más importante era poder tener una vida tranquila, que mucho les había costado a Astoria y a él llevar cuando el repudio por los mortífagos estaba a flor de piel en los años posteriores a la guerra.

El tiempo había ayudado mucho a su favor y con el pasar de los años se convencía que con todo y todo había sido una bendición que Potter ganara y evitara que terminara en Azkaban, pues podía celebrar cumpleaños tras cumpleaños en compañía de su familia. 32 años ya y los que faltaban por cumplir...

* * *

******¿Y qué tal les pareció? ¿No está tan mal o sí? ¿Me merezco galletitas, Ranitas de chocolate, Cruciatus, Algo? **

******Saben que todo lo recibo con los brazos abiertos y con mucho gusto, así que no duden en decirme lo que piensan :3**

******Oh, y para las mentes algo pervert, he escrito otro fic titulado: 'Feliz cumpleaños, mi príncipe', que es más que nada la última escena entre Draco y Astoria, pero más detallada, bueno, ya se imaginaran.**

**¡Un beso enorme y muchas gracias por leerme! ^^**


End file.
